Better Left Unsaid
by CrueFan21
Summary: Kristoff began to realize the truth: he loved Elsa. A Kristelsa oneshot.


Better Left Unsaid

**A/N: This is just an idea I had in my head. Credit for the artwork goes to Aozee.**

* * *

As he dated Anna, Kristoff quickly learned that every day with her was an adventure. She was so full of curiosity and wonder. There wasn't a single thing that she wasn't absolutely fascinated by. Kristoff understood why. After being cooped up in a castle for so many years, Anna had never gotten to experience the world. Now that the gates were open, she was free to do so. Of course, she wanted to do it with him and her sister, Elsa. Since he and Anna had been dating, Kristoff had gotten to know Elsa a little better. He was surprised to see how different she was from Anna. Instead of being wild and rambunctious, Elsa was calm, soft spoken, and regal. Kristoff enjoyed talking to her every chance he got. He was particularly fascinated by her powers. Being that ice was his life, Elsa's ability to create ice at the mere flick of her wrist was amazing to him. Kristoff also found out that he and Elsa had a lot in common as well. They were both reclusive, even though Kristoff's isolation was his choice, compared to Elsa, they still had this desire to just be alone sometimes. In addition to this, they were still getting used to being around people. With Anna, Kristoff was typically subjected to large crowds, which he had to admit, were pretty intimidating. As the queen, Elsa was in and out of meetings, placing her in more contact with people than she was used too. Sometimes the two discussed their anxiety around others, and it felt good to Kristoff to know that there was someone who felt like he did. As the months went on, Kristoff became more and more familiar with Elsa. He began to learn things about her such as her favorite books, hobbies, and even intimate details like whether or not she would ever marry. The answer was no, but it was still interesting just the same. The more Kristoff got to know Elsa, the more his fascination with her grew. He still loved Anna with all his heart, but there was something about Elsa attracted him in a different way. She was definitely beautiful, no doubt about it. Her long blonde hair, carefully braided over her left shoulder, along with the intricate ice dress of her own creation. Kristoff had to admit that when he first saw Elsa in that dress, he felt his heart skip a beat. The way it covered her body, emphasizing her curves, and the smoothness of her legs. It was enough to drive any man wild. Then there were her eyes. They were blue like Anna's, but Elsa's had a hypnotic gaze about them that drew you in. When you looked into Elsa's eyes, you felt like you were staring deep into her soul. The sapphire blue eyes mirrored the ice that she could create with ease. It was…intoxicating just looking into them.

And then there were her powers. Oh, boy, where did he begin with those? Whenever Kristoff saw Elsa using her magic, he thought it suited her so well. It wasn't because she was the one doing it, it was because her powers highlighted who she was as a person: beautiful, powerful, and precise. To think that she once believed that they were a curse was a terrible thought. In his opinion, they were nothing short of extraordinary.

* * *

When Kristoff got home that day from harvesting ice, he laid down in his bed, and slowly drifted off to sleep. The long day of work had taken its toll on him. It wasn't long before he started to dream. Usually Kristoff's dreams were filled with Sven and ice harvesting, but tonight was different. The dream started out with Kristoff walking through a meadow. It was sunny outside, but not too warm. He continued to walk further and further, but stopped when he saw a figure a few feet ahead of him. It was Elsa. She was staring at him with a smile on her face. He could see that she was wearing the ice dress that she was known for too. As he got closer, he felt his heart pound against his chest. There was something inside him that screamed for passion. Could it be…could he be attracted to Elsa? As he came face to face with the queen, the beating in his chest intensified. Kristoff was now face to face with Elsa. He was staring into her sapphire blue eyes, the same eyes that could hypnotize anybody. On her neck, he could smell traces of her perfume. It was sweet with a hint of roses. As he looked into her eyes, she spoke, "Kristoff, I need you."

Kristoff didn't know what to say. He watched as Elsa took his hands in hers, and gently put them on her chest. Kristoff eyes bulged at the sudden gesture. He could feel Elsa's heartbeat against his hands. It was a medium paced beat, which drummed lightly. Elsa continued to smile at him, and this time Kristoff smiled back. "Hi, Elsa," he said, not knowing what else to say.

As if in response, Elsa leaned forward, and kissed him on the lips. Kristoff didn't back away, but instead gave into the kiss. The passionate feeling in his chest had erupted with fiery delight. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Elsa, bringing her closer to him. He could tell that she was very delicate, so he was very gentle. Before too long, the two had fallen to the ground, still holding onto each other. Elsa broke away from the kiss for a moment to look at Kristoff. She gently cusped his chin in one of her hands, and smiled at him. Kristoff could tell that this encounter would escalate to something greater. And he couldn't be any happier. Elsa came forward again, kissing Kristoff again on the lips. This time, Kristoff pulled her close as possible to him, so that their bodies were on top of each other. There was no telling how long the kiss lasted, but Kristoff didn't mind. He was in heaven with Elsa. He never wanted this to end. When their lips parted, Elsa and Kristoff looked at each other again.

"I love you, Kristoff," she said.

"I love you too, Elsa," Kristoff replied. He meant it. By God almighty, he truly meant it.

Before the passionate affair could continue, Kristoff woke up. He finally realized that it was a dream. What had occurred between him and Elsa, hadn't really happened at all. Kristoff found himself in a cold sweat. Not just because of the dream, but for what he realized was true: he loved Elsa.

The next day, when Kristoff went to the castle to visit Anna and Elsa, he was greeted with a warm welcome from both. Anna was eager to into town with him, which Kristoff agreed too. As Anna left to get ready, Kristoff was left alone in the room with Elsa. Inside, he wanted to tell her how he really felt about her, how much he loved her, but his conscious overcame his desires. He was with Anna, not Elsa. It was Anna that he pledged his love too. As intense of a desire as it was to reveal the truth, Kristoff knew that this was something that was better left unsaid. Before leaving to join Anna, he said to Elsa, "Have a nice day, Elsa" It was all that he could say.

Elsa smiled, that beautiful smile. "You too, Kristoff."

Kristoff felt himself melt at those words. What an amazing woman.

* * *

**A/N: This was purely a fun thing for me to write. I think Kristelsa is an interesting concept, but Anna and Kristoff are meant for each other. I'm a believer in the canon, but sometimes I like to try new things.**


End file.
